


A tale of Princess Elsa

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa tells Anna the story of how she first fell in love, and how that love gave Elsa the confidence to love Anna (Elsanna, Elsa x Oc)





	

It had been a long day for the royal sisters. They had gone bobsledding down the mountain from Elsa's ice castle, practically devoured a buffet of chocolate together, and were now getting ready for a good night's sleep.

"Man, I'm tired," Anna groaned as she lay in the bath. "I shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate fondue."

"I tried to warn you, snowflake," Elsa reminded her, "but you didn't listen."

"At least I didn't go for seconds," Anna joked.

Elsa giggled. "Come on you, time for bed, we princesses and queens need our beauty sleep."

Anna yawned and slipped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body.

Elsa smirked. "You don't need that towel around me, sweetie."

"I don't wanna get cold," Anna replied playfully with a wink.

Elsa slid the duvet to one side. "Get in here."

Anna crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Elsa. "You don't need to give me the cold shoulder."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, feeling her warmth. "I'm not giving you the cold shoulder, I am the cold shoulder."

Anna giggled. "Okay Elsa, that was bad even for you."

Elsa smiled. "Well a queen has to have some sense of humor."

"Albeit a stinky one," Anna chirped.

Elsa gently kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa, you're the best sister-girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Elsa chuckled. "That's a very long-winded title."

"Well you are all those three things."

"Well I'm also a queen as well, you left that bit out."

Anna blushed. "Elsa, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Anna, ask away."

Anna's cheeks went bright red. "Did you ever have a girlfriend, before me?"

Elsa looked at Anna, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you were already an expert at romance when we first got together, and no one gets that way overnight, so who kicked it all off for you?"

"Well there was one before you actually, Anna," Elsa stated.

"Oooh, who were they? And how did you meet them?"

"Well it was many years ago, before Mama and Papa passed away..."

xXx

 

_Arendelle, Six years ago_

"Are you sure this will be good for me, Papa?" Elsa asked, nervous about what she had to do.

Her father gave his oldest daughter a long warm hug. "It will, besides Akenia is pleasant country, full of friendly, caring people, you'll be just fine."

"I suppose so, but why do I have to go? It's you or Mama who usually makes the important foreign visits."

"Elsa, you'll have to do this a lot when you are queen," her father told her, "this will be good practice for you."

"But what if I hurt someone…" Elsa looked down.

"You won't," her father said. "Remember, conceal, don't feel."

Elsa looked at her father. "Yes, Papa."

Elsa boarded the vessel dutifully, looking on at the castle that was her home.

"I'll be back Anna, I promise you," Elsa vowed to her absent sister.

The ship soon cast off, sailing for a few days to Akenia.

Akenia was a kingdom divided by a civil war, but had been brought to a halt by Elsa's ancestors. It was a symbolic visit for her in a sense.

Soon the ship docked in the capital city, and Elsa disembarked with a guard of troops, keeping to herself.

"Welcome, Princess Elsa!" a young man with blue hair greeted her as she arrived. He wore a very royal suit with a cape draped over his shoulder. Elsa could clearly see that the man was brandishing a holstered saber.

"Hello there, mister?" Elsa replied, not knowing the man's name.

"Chrom, Prince Chrom, Regent of Akenia, it is a pleasure to meet you," the man introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Elsa accepted.

A young girl in similar age to Elsa walked up to her.

"This is my sister, Princess Lucina," Chrom introduced the woman.

"My lady," the girl said as she bowed before Elsa.

Elsa felt uncomfortable around the woman. She was not used to having people bow before her. It felt unnatural to her.

"My sister will escort you to your chambers, please excuse me," the prince bid her farewell.

"Come this way," Lucina stated, beginning to walk towards the nearby palace.

Elsa followed her, keeping to herself

"You seem a little tired, my lady," Lucina expressed.

"I just want to be in my room, the voyage was long and tiring," Elsa excused. In actuality, the crown princess wanted to be alone so she couldn't hurt anyone, and be in peace.

Lucina led Elsa into the rather ornate palace and upstairs to the guest rooms.

"I'm sure the room will be satisfactory for you," the princess said.

Elsa smiled and softly said "thank you" before entering the room and sealing herself inside.

Elsa pressed a hand to her cold heart and breathed deeply.

"Conceal, don't feel," she repeated to herself.

Elsa walked over to a nearby window, getting a very wide glimpse of the ocean. "I'll come back to you Anna, I promise."

xXx

 

"You don't seem to be eating much, Elsa," Chrom observed later at dinner.

"I'm not really an eating person, prince," Elsa explained.

"Well that's alright, don't eat too much or you'll end up like our dear old dad, pompous buffoon," Chrom expressed.

"Why? What happened to him?" Elsa wondered.

Chrom chuckled. "You really don't know? Well, he ate so much his stomach exploded, like he ate a bomb."

"That's rather... disturbing," Elsa said, looking down.

"Not really, weirder things have happened in our little part of the world," Lucina replied.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"Well for one thing, there are legends that our kingdom was visited by beings from other worlds." Lucina explained.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Other worlds?"

"No one really is certain, but I believe it's just a myth," Lucina responded.

"Well, I agree that it's just a myth, nothing more," Elsa brushed it off.

"You should get some rest, my lady," Chrom suggested, "you have a big day tomorrow."

"I do?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, tomorrow you shall be touring the city with Lucina, followed by a royal ball in the evening," Chrom informed her.

"Wonderful," Elsa thought, sarcastically.

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa and Lucina rode in a carriage together, touring the capital city.

Elsa looked out of the window, seeing the streets bustling with people.

"Your capital certainly is populous and beautiful," Elsa commented. "Arendelle is nothing compared to this."

"We try our best, although there are some that don't see it that way," Lucina commented. "You see there are revolutionaries who believe that my brother is inferior, and does not deserve the crown."

"I see," Elsa accepted. "At least you are the more decent of the two of you, you have a kind and sweet touch."

Lucina blushed. "That's very kind of you to say."

"I know how it is to worry about someone you care about," Elsa told her. "I barely ever see my sister Anna, but I try my best to make sure my mother and father are taking care of her."

"Why don't you ever see her?" Lucina asked.

Elsa looked down. Did she want to reveal her secret to her? Her powers? Elsa knew that over the past day or so, something had been building between her and Lucina, but did she really want this?

"If it's a private matter, I understand," Lucina accepted. "You don't have to tell me."

Elsa sighed. "No, I feel like you have a right to know."

"Oh, go on then," Lucina inquired.

"You see I have powers, powers that I keep a secret," Elsa began.

"What powers might these be?" Lucina asked.

"Powers over ice, snow and the cold itself," Elsa explained. "I keep them hidden, so they won't hurt anyone."

"I see. I suppose that is why you wear your gloves?" Lucina assumed.

Elsa nodded. "You see I hurt Anna with my powers many years ago, by accident, and because of that I sealed myself away."

Lucina hugged Elsa. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll overcome these powers."

Elsa blushed. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged her. She had always feared that if anyone hugged her or touched her in such an intimate manner, her powers would flare up and they would die, but now it seemed that was not the case.

Lucina pulled back from the hug and smiled. "You are beautiful Elsa, and no matter what, I hope you and your sister reunite one day."

"Thank you," Elsa accepted.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa stood in the ballroom, watching as various couples from throughout the kingdom danced in her honour. She wore a turquoise and purple dress with long gloves and a tiara in her hair.

"You look amazing, Elsa," Lucina commented, walking up to Elsa in a blue dress.

"I've never been to a party like this before," Elsa stated.

"This isn't a party, when you become queen of your kingdom, that will be a party," Lucina corrected her.

Elsa looked at Lucina. She could sense something about the two of them, a deep connection forming.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?" Lucina inquired.

"Of course," Elsa replied.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Lucina asked.

Elsa blushed furiously. "N-no"

"May I kiss you?" Lucina offered.

Elsa went bright red.

Lucina smiled and moved up to Elsa, kissing her softly on the lips.

Elsa pulled back almost immediately, covering her mouth.

Lucina giggled. "You are adorable."

Elsa looked at Lucina shyly. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course," Lucina accepted.

Lucina guided Elsa to her room and sat next to her. "Do you want me, Elsa?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa wondered.

"Do you want us?" Lucina asked, "to be my lover."

Elsa wanted to say yes, but knew that there was something more that she wanted. "No, I cannot, I have my duty as the heir to Arendelle and to my sister."

Lucina smiled, "I understand, Elsa, do you still want some company, just for one night?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Yes, I won't mind, just don't be too close to me- I don't wanna hurt you."

"Very well, Elsa," Lucina replied, cuddling up to Elsa.

Elsa smiled and cuddled back, falling into a deep sleep.

xXx

 

Elsa awoke a few hours later to the sound of screaming and shouting. She couldn't see anything, but in her mouth she could taste smoke. Something was on fire.

"Lucina!" Elsa urged. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" Lucina yawned.

"Something's burning," Elsa expressed.

"What?!" Lucina exclaimed.

Lucina raced towards the door and threw it open. "Oh my god."

The corridor outside the room was a blazing inferno, flames racing along the walls.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

Lucina then saw a guard on the end of the hallway brawling with a man in a mask, wielding a wooden baton.

"It's the revolutionaries," she said to Elsa, "they must be all over the palace by now."

"What are we going to do?" Elsa wondered, feeling scared.

"I'm going to get you to safety, that's all that matters," Lucina declared.

"But-"

"No buts, Princess, your well-being comes before anything else," Lucina stated. She then grabbed a chair from the other side of the room, throwing it at a nearby window, causing it to shatter to pieces.

Lucina then threw a rope out of the broken window, watching it slide all the way down to the ground.

"Follow me," she instructed to Elsa, beginning to climb down the rope.

Elsa did as Lucina instructed and followed her down the rope.

The two of them ran away from the palace, which was entirely burning in flames.

"Where do we go from here?" Elsa asked.

"The port, there should be a fishing vessel I can sneak you aboard," Lucina explained.

"And what about you? When I'm gone?" Elsa inquired, deeply concerned.

"I'll be fine," Lucina replied, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Lucina led Elsa back into the city, rioting having erupted in the streets. Eventually the two of them made it to the port, where a small fishing vessel was docked.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Elsa stated.

"No, it won't be, if I make it out of this, I promise I'll come visit you and your sister once you are queen."

"Do you promise?" Elsa implored.

"I do," Lucina said, kissing Elsa on the cheek. "Now go, Princess."

Elsa nodded and got onto the boat undoing the knots that tied it to the dock.

The young princess watched as the first friend she had made in a long time, floated away from her, the memories of their encounter remaining in Elsa's mind.

xXx

 

_A few years later_

Elsa stood on the dais in the ballroom, thinking of what the future had laid for her. She was queen now, she had seen Anna again, but she had felt a bit sad that their first meeting after all these years had not gone as they had hoped. Yes, she wanted things to be the same as they were when they were children, but not so fast, not so quick.

At that moment, her loyal butler, Kai, approached her.

"My Queen, there is someone who would like a word with you," he stated.

"Who might that be?" Elsa asked.

A young woman, the same age as Elsa, with blue hair and a royal gown walked over to her. "Hello Elsa."

Elsa felt startled, "Lucina?"

The woman nodded.

Elsa walked over to the woman and smiled. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Queen Elsa," Lucina replied.

Elsa smiled. "I suppose you're here to wish me good luck on my reign."

"Yes, but I also came to wish you and Anna good luck, I saw you two talking earlier."

"Oh.." Elsa looked down.

"Give her time, she'll accept you, I know I did," Lucina told Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa accepted. "Did you see her?"

"She was talking to someone outside in the gardens, he looked very smart," Lucina informed her.

"Sounds like she's made a new friend," Elsa said.

"I'm sure she'll be back, and maybe she'll introduce him to you," Lucina smirked.

"I have eyes for only Anna now, Lucina," Elsa stated to her friend.

"I understand, well I hope you and Anna have fun together," Lucina bid Elsa farewell.

Elsa smiled and watched as Lucina walked away.

At that moment, she noticed Anna had returned to the ballroom, with her friend.

"Elsa!"

xXx

 

"... and I think you know what happened after that," Elsa finished her story.

"Wow, so this Lucina girl is like your super best friend now?" Anna wondered.

"I wouldn't say best friend, but I do write to her now and again," Elsa explained.

Anna cuddled up to Elsa. "Will she be here tomorrow?"

Elsa smiled and looked at the bright silver gown lying on the dressing table nearby. "Yes, I think she will."

"Good, because I wanna thank her, for helping me learn to love you the way I do," Anna vowed.

Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead, "Sleep well, Anna, we have a big day tomorrow."

"We do indeed," Anna yawned, "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna, I love you."

"I love you too."

 

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot story of Elsa's past. Lucina and Chrom are based on the characters from fire emblem awakening and yes that silver dress seen at the end of the story is a wedding dress. Have a nice day ^^


End file.
